


In The World Second-Earth

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: TMNT (2003), kung fu panda
Genre: Blood and Torture, Childhood, F/M, Father / daughter (mentions), Father/son forced (mentions), Funerals, Killing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Poisoning, Running Away, Son rebellion, Torture, Trust Issues, Usagi / Tigress mentions, absent Master / father, bondage (non sexual), demented as hell, jail break, poison forced, sister rasied by brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Kung Fu Panda meets TMNT as this story goes through the young lives of Usagi and Tigress as they grew up together. Convinced her master is disappointed in her, Tigress lets herself get talked into a jailbreak. They plan to release Tai Lung from prison and start new lives together. Will the success or get caught?Usagi, abused as a child with only his master and Tigress as any real family, must attend his biological sister's funeral. Tigress attends with him, but she can see the look on his face, the one that always brings trouble. When Usagi goes for revenge will Master Mifune be able to get Usagi out of the crisis or will they be digging his grave next?Usagi meets Leo in the Nexus, while the above is happening, and begin a relationship. How will Tigress take the news?Where has Master Shifu been this entire time?





	1. Babies Make a Jailbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Begining -  
> Tigress: 6  
> Usagi - 5
> 
> I created an image of the area in the world the way it is in the story, but I can't get it into AO3. So, let me just tell you, Japan and China are connected. Japan merely has attached to China's natural border, and the Japanese Sea doesn't exist. This way they can walk for a few days and get between the two places. I HATED the boat scenes I wrote, and no matter what I did I COULD NOT get them to work. 
> 
> I'm an author; I can do that shit

Usagi watched as his friend punched the practice dummy. She spun clumsily and fell into him, knocking them both to the ground. The young tigress and rabbit looked at each other, and both lay on the floor laughing. 

 

“Tigress, Usagi, where are you?” They heard their masters call from the other room. “We are going to get caught,” Tigress said, they knew they were not to go into the training hall without supervision. “No, we won’t. This is a mission. Get to our room and don’t get caught.” Usagi excitedly whispered to her; she nodded with a smile. 

 

The moved stealthily out of the room, Usagi leading the way. Turning the corner, they saw their masters talking. 

 

“... a disappointment. If things were different maybe she could stay, but the way things are...” Usagi turned to her. “Are they talking about you?” Only then did he see the tears in her eyes. 

 

“He wants to get rid of me.” She cried quietly. He took her into his arms and held her close. “He is disappointed in me. I’m not as good as Tai.” She cried miserably. Usagi had heard these fears from her before but never had he heard the master comment. 

 

“It’s okay, Tigress, it’s okay. You can come live with me, and when we are old enough, we will get married. You will never be alone.” Usagi swore to her, she nodded, immediately agreeing with his idea. 

 

“Let’s go to see Tai; maybe he can get us out,” Usagi said, not wanting to go to his home either. “Tai is in jail, he is bad, remember?” Tigress wanted to see her big brother again, but she knew she couldn’t. She had only met him once, and she wasn’t allowed to touch him, despite how badly she wanted to hold his hand and comfort him. 

 

“I know, let’s break him out of jail. They say he’s bad, but he wouldn’t be bad to you. And I’m your best friend so he wouldn’t be bad to me.” Usagi persuaded, and she smiled and nodded. She desperately wanted to see her big brother. 

 

“Tigress?” Shifu called, and Usagi cupped his hand over her mouth. “Don’t answer, let's get out of here,” Usagi said, and she agreed, quickly they ran out of the Jade Palace. 

 

... 

 

“‘Sagi, this is a bad idea.” She was worried, but he seemed confident. “Shh, it’s okay, but you have to stay quiet.” He warned, and she nodded instantly obeying. 

 

Usagi pulled the keys out of the guards pocket as the rhino, just like he had heard in the stories. Silently they ran to Tai’s cell. 

 

The sight within made her want to cry, but she held herself together. “Tai,” she whispered into the cell, waking her brother from his uneasy sleep. “Tigress?” He mumbled under the muzzle they had put over his face. 

 

“Shh, it’s me. We are going to get you out.” She told him, and his dull eyes brightened. “We have a problem.” Usagi said to Tigress, “I can’t reach the keyhole.” He said, annoyed with his small build. “Usagi, you fit through the bars. Go in and unlock him, he can open the door.” She was so excited she had come up with a plan, Usagi knew he could always count on her. 

 

He made himself as thin as possible, turning sideways, he slid through the bars. “I’m in.” He felt like a real warrior on a mission to rescue the innocent. Or... innocent-ish, Tai Lung was innocent in Usagi’s fantasy at least. 

 

Usagi slowly unlocked chains, lowering the leopard to the floor limb at a time. “What’s your name?” He asked the rabbit as he scooped him into his arms. “Usagi, the samurai.” He was proud of his title, especially after his rescue mission. 

 

Tai unlocked the door and slowly swung it open. He turned and locked the door back in place so it would take longer for people to notice his absence. He scooped up his baby sister and kissed her head. “You did awesome, you both did.” He praised them and ran from the cell block, then from the jail to his freedom. 

 

When they were far into the forest, he stopped, the sudden cardio taking its toll on his stiff body. He put the children down and sat down, panting heavily. 

 

“Is you okay, Tai?” She asked, putting her hand on his. She stroked his soft fur as he nodded. “Yeah... just a... little tired.” He huffed. 

 

She looked him over as he recovered. He couldn’t be an adult yet, eighteen or nineteen maybe, but no older than that. His fur around his wrists, ankles, and neck was thinner, and the skin beneath was an angry red. His eyes were filled with a particular fire, a look that was new again to his face. 

 

He had recovered enough to walk around. Standing, he walked absently around the forest, keeping both children as close as he could without being clingy. 

 

“Where are the masters?” Tai finally asked the kids stopped to look at him. “The Jade Palace,” Usagi answered with pride. 

 

“Do they know you're gone?” Tai Lung was quickly figuring out what they had done. “Probably by now,” Tigress answered, not understanding the change in her brother. 

 

‘Great!’ He thought to himself, ‘I’ll get an even longer sentence because I broke out and kidnapped two kids.’ And to be honest, he didn’t care. He was being allowed quality time with his baby sister. 

 

“We wanted to run away and live with you,” Tigress told him their plan of a perfect life. “That’s great, you two, but where are we going to live now?” He asked, already concocting an answer. 

 

“Japan!” Usagi yelled excitedly, and Tigress cheered. Tai Lung felt his throat stick. “Japan?” He asked quietly. “Yeah, it’s where I’m from, and there are people there that can help.” Usagi was sure his master would protect them. 

 

“Alright, let’s go to Japan.” Tai Lung figures he had little to lose at this point. 


	2. Family? What is Family?

Days and Days they walked, seeking shelter only when necessary. If he had just been him, Tai could have run the trip and cut those days in half, but he enjoyed being with the two children.

 

“That’s it!” Usagi exclaimed and ran ahead. He stopped at a Japanese Maple tree and pointed.

 

“This is how I know we crossed into Japan. See the marks; my master put them there with his katana. He said I could see them and know.” Tai Lung and Tigress both saw the slashes made in the tree’s bark. She was so excited. Tai Lung didn’t have the heart to tell them they crossed the border a mile ago.

 

Though it was late at night, they moved to seek shelter with Usagi’s master. Usagi guided them to his master’s home. He knew for sure they would be safe there until they could find a place on their own.

 

Usagi still wanted to marry Tigress when they were old enough.

 

Usagi found the home of Master Mifune and knocked slowly on the door. The door opened, and his master’s eyes lit up. “Kitten! Where the hell have you been.” He embraced the child, not seeing the other two.

 

“It’s okay; I was with Tai Lung.” The name stopped Mifune cold. He looked over the boy’s shoulders and saw the snow leopard in question.

 

“How are you out of jail?” Mifune held Usagi close to his body. “I got an early release.” He said, and Tigress smiled.

 

“Of twenty years, I don’t think so.” Mifune pulled Tigress to him. “And you. You scared Shifu to death.” He scowled gently, and Usagi fought for his freedom, his master’s hold to strong.

 

“Please, these kids have never been in harm’s way. She is my sister.” Tai protested. “What about Usagi? What has him protected?” The tiger demanded, and Tigress spoke up. “He is going to be my husband, and Tai would never hurt my husband.”

 

Mifune sighed, “I can trust you?” He asked age sat heavily in his voice. “Yes, you can,” Tai said with a respect Mifune wouldn’t ignore.

 

He sighed, “Then come in; it’s cold out tonight.” The entered the home. The master made tea as they sat around the table. “I think it’s a good idea for little ones to get some sleep.” He said after tea. They groaned, but they were both exhausted.

 

“Go on, make yourselves comfortable.” Usagi bowed to his master and showed Tigress his bedroom. Mifune stood with the children’s cups and put them in the kitchen, getting another cup of tea for himself.

 

“Are you Usagi’s father?” Tai asked as the master sat down. Tai knew next to nothing about the rabbit. “No, simply his master, but he has his own room here. I’m sure that says something.” The tiger laughed lightly.

 

“Does he have an actual family?” Tai Lung asked, and Mifune nodded slowly. “He has a sister he sees every so often; they’ll get closer as they get older. His mother died when he was very young, and his father is a drunk. I have reason to believe that Usagi is being hit by his father. So, no, not much of a family.”

 

Tai Lung felt he could relate to the bunny, neither had many families. He was glad Usagi at least had Mifune.

 

“How did you get out? And don’t you dare lie to me.” Mifune asked, and Tai told him how the kids let him out, and that it was Usagi’s idea to come out here.

 

“Usagi has the heart for adventure. Though sometimes question if he has a head on his shoulders.” Mifune took a sip of his tea, Tai Lung chuckled.

 

“So, I only know what Shifu has told me about you.” He said, and Tai shrugged. “What did he tell you?” He asked worriedly, knowing what his father thought about him.

 

“Not much, just that you were under a long sentence. And haven’t seen much of Tigress.” He said, and Tai nodded, he couldn’t believe that was all that was said in his absence. “Yeah, I’ve only seen Tigress once before their daring rescue, and it wasn’t much of a visit.” He said, he desperately wanted to see his sister. They haven’t been alone together since his jailbreak. He liked Usagi and all, but he missed his baby sister.

 

“How long have you been confined?” Mifune asked, and Tai had to think about it. “Eleven years, I think.” He knew when Tigress visited she was barely walking, and he had already been confined a hand full of years. Fuck, he didn’t even know how old she is.

 

“Do you have any family outside?” Mifune asked, and Tai shook his head. “Not that I know of.”

 

“I have a guest room; you are more than welcome to it. Usagi and Tigress have been sharing a room on and off their entire lives.” Mifune assured him, and he shook his head. “No, I won’t live off of you. It’s not how I work.” Tai wanted to finally be completely independent.

 

“Then at least stay until you get a place on your own. In the meantime, you can earn your keep.”  Tai looked at the master questioningly. “Earn?”

 

“I have a dojo, where Kitten started, and I’m extremely short instructors. I’m getting old and can’t fight long enough to teach anymore. You can be the one actually moving as I talk until you get the hang of teaching yourself.” Mifune smiled when Tai Lung’s eyes grew wide.

 

“I’ve never taught, I was a terrible student too.” He said, and Mifune nodded. “Few are great teachers when they begin, even less were also great students.” He said, and Tai smiled.

 

“I’ll do it.” He said, though still unsure. “You will not be alone, not until you know you're ready.” He assured the leopard, who nodded.

 

“Now, let us rest, the children do not sleep long after sunrise.” The chuckled and Mifune showed him the guest room.

 

... ... ...

 

“Tai? Tai Lung? Brother?” Tigress pushed gently on his shoulder. “Tai?” He opened his eyes, half expecting a guard. He looked around and saw his baby sister looked down at him.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked and realized she was holding his hand. “I had a bad dream, and I needed to see you.” She sniffled, she wouldn’t cry, not in front of him.

 

“I’m here; it’s okay.” He pulled her into his arms. He felt her face against his bare chest. “Why were chained up so much?” She asked, and he winced. “They were afraid.” He answered honestly.

 

“Why was the afraid? You're cuddly.” She nuzzled him. He chuckled, he felt guilty for leaving her, as if he hasn’t been taken away she would have never been brought in.

 

“They has every right to be afraid. I did some bad things.” He hated to tell her that, but he figured she would hear about it eventually.

 

“Are you still bad?” She asked, and he felt his heart skip a beat. “No,” he answered slowly, “I’m not bad anymore. Thanks to you and your friend.”

 

“I love you, Tai.” She whispered as sleep overtook her. “And I You, Tigress.”

 

... 

 

Mifune sat in his dojo with the candles lit around him. He slowly passed the barrier of this world and felt a pressure lifted from him. 

 

“Master Shifu?” He asked into the void. “Master Mifune.” He heard Shifu’s voice. 

 

“Hello, my friend.” Mifune bowed in respect as did Shifu. “Hello, any word?” He was worried for his daughter. “Yes, they are home. Both children are with me, they came to my door in the night. This was the first chance I’ve had to talk to you.” Mifune assured and Shifu took a sigh of relief. 

 

“They ran away,” Mifune told him. He looked hurt, they ran away only to go to Mifune. That means they were running away from him. “They also freed Tai Lung.” Shifu looked at him, eyes wide. 

 

“They did what?” He was furious. “They did, and he honestly cares about the children’s well-being. He cared for them well the days it took from China to Japan.” He assured the angered master. 

 

“He is a monster. Can not be trusted and certainly can’t be free.” Shifu insisted. “I don’t know, Shifu, he seemed to want to change. I offered him a room in my home, and he told me he didn't want to live off of me. I told him he could earn his keep until he found a place of his own and he agreed immediately.” Mifune wanted to believe the boy could change and start over. 

 

“He is living with you?” Shifu felt betrayed. “For now.” Was Mifune a answer. “How could you betray me? Let him keep her, let him start over. I need no more betrayal.” Shifu left without another word. 

 

“It was not betrayal, my friend. I just wanted to help him get back on his feet. You should know that.” Mifune said to the empty void. 

 

He opened his eyes and saw the candles have all burned out. He stood, feeling his age, and ambled to his room. He was hoping for a few hours of sleep.


End file.
